Uncovered
by vistilia.actdros
Summary: Turian military officer Vistilia Actdros and her crew uncover the existence of a new planet in the Gemmae system. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written.


"Ma'am?" Came the familiar voice over the intercomm to her room. It was the Comm  
specialist, Desen Viryn.  
Vistilia looked at her bedside clock "2:36" she muttered to herself. She hadn't slept much in  
days due to nightmares she'd been having over the past two months. They had always been the  
same thing, always her mother.  
"Ma'am, are you awake?" The voice asked again.  
She really didn't want to answer, but it was probably important.  
"Yes?" She said aloud.  
"Sorry to wake you, Ma'am. But the ship's navigation systems have malfunctioned."  
Great, just what she needed, she groaned.  
"What're you waiting for then? Get the engineers on it." She said, her frustration clear in her  
voice.  
"They're already on it, Ma'am. But our engineers alone can't fix this, we'll need more." Replied  
the voice.  
"We have other ships with us, get their engineers here. I don't care how long it takes." She  
was clearly frustrated.  
"Yes Ma'am, we'll ask the Buskilov and Equinox to assist in the repairs."  
Maybe she could get some rest now she thought to herself. She glanced once more at her clock  
2:38 it read. She was about to lay down when she noticed the photo of her mate, Adrien. She  
reached over for it and stared at it. "Spirits, Adrien. I wish you were here.." She whispered at  
his photo, hoping he'd talk back. She lost track of time and fondly remembered when they'd  
first met on Palaven. She placed the photo back on her table and got up, there was no way she  
was sleeping at all. She walked over to her chair by the small window in her cabin and sat  
down.  
"Maybe I should join C-Sec." She said to herself.  
She wanted to spend more time with her mate, but he was also busy. He is the Primarch of  
Palaven after all. She started to wonder if calling him was a good idea, but she thought against  
it, believing he would be asleep by now. She eventually did fall asleep in her chair and had a  
relatively peaceful sleep.  
"Ma'am, we've just lost propulsion!" The voice of Desen came over the intercomm, waking her  
up.  
"For the love of the Spirits, Viryn. What's the cause?" She asked, nearly growling.  
"Unknown, Ma'am. The engineers think it might have something to do with solar radiation." He  
replied.  
"Solar radiation my ass, it has to be a problem with the ship." she said back.  
"I'll tell the engineers that, Ma'am...Ma'am, when was the last time you visited the shooting  
range? You sound stressed out." He said, his tone sounded concerned.  
"I'm fine, Viryn, now can I get some sleep?" She said.  
"I think it'd be wiser for you to stay up, Ma'am. The ship is acting oddly and such. You're not  
needed, so you could stay in your quarters if you'd like."  
She didn't say anything back at first. Of course she wasn't going to leave her quarters, she'd  
rather sleep. "Well. I'd much rather sleep right now. Just wake me or start pounding on the  
door if we lose an essential system." She could tell Viryn was about to speak.  
"Life support is the only system I mean by that."  
"Yes Ma'am." He said and went back to work.  
She decided to at least get into her uniform, she had the feeling she's have to go out and onto  
the bridge soon. Getting up from her chair, she walked to the side of her bed. She had left  
her uniform folded on her bed when she came into her room. She begun getting dressed and  
once finished, adjusted her tunic. "There we are." She said to herself. She was just about to  
sit down.  
"Ma'am? We've...Found a planet!" Came Viryn's voice again.  
"I'm not going to call you a liar, but are you 100% sure? There aren't any planets in this system."  
"We're looking at it right now, Ma'am. We're just waiting on your order before we begin  
sending probes down."  
"I'll be there in a moment." She said and left her room, heading towards the elevator.  
Once entering the elevator she input the command to take her to the bridge.  
It felt like a long ride to her. She had time to think. The last time she checked, there weren't  
any planets in the Gemmae system. Is it possible they had just sighted another asteroid? There  
were questions swirling in her head when they were cast aside once the elevator announced  
it's arrival. She stepped out onto the bridge.  
"Officer on deck!" Called everyone as they turned to her and saluted.  
"At ease, all of you." She said and headed towards the Comm specialist.  
"Where's this planet at?" She asked, straight to the point.  
"There, Ma'am." He pointed at his computer, on it was the image of the planet.  
The planet was white. It took her a moment to figure out it was frozen solid. Turians didn't  
like the cold, so she shivered at the thought of being on the surface, alone and stranded.  
"Send the probes down, Viryn." She said.  
"Yes Ma'am." He replied and typed in the command to launch an exploration probe to the  
surface.  
It took a few moments for the probe to activate upon hitting the ground. The images it  
returned confirmed it. It was a frozen planet. The probe read that it's surface temperature was  
-84 degrees celsius. And it was on the day side that the probe landed.  
"She's a cold one, Ma'am." Said Viryn.  
"Agreed. Send the probe's scans to Palaven command, I'm going back to my quarters to sleep."  
She said and begun heading towards the elevator.  
"Ma'am, wait." She turned to him.  
"Yes, Viryn?" She asked. She didn't want to be awake for a second longer.  
"What will we name it?" He asked.  
She thought for a moment, and remembered the name of the turian spirit of love.  
"We'll name it Vailen." She said, and walked into the elevator to return to her Quarters.


End file.
